SG1:Miami
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Die Story meiner kleinen Schwester etwas verändert:


**SG-1: Miami**

_Okay, das ist eine Geschichte meiner kleinen Schwester -sie war mal ein großer Stargate Fan- aber Angelo hat beschlossen, dass die Story langweilig und wahllos ist...also hat sie ein bisschen weitergeschrieben. Meine Schwester hasst mich (wieso eigentlich mich, ich hab doch kaum was dazu beigetragen!) immer noch dafür glaub ich, aber egal...Muahahahahaha!_

_Der erste große Absatz ist von ihr (und von uns stark zusammengefasst und zensiert - Satzstellung und Rechtschreibung haben wir aber gelassen, wie sie im Original waren), der Rest (hauptsächlich) von Angelo..._

_Ach so, hier ist es wichtig zu sagen, dass uns KEINE der Personen gehört...GAR KEINE! NIX UNSERE!(Es tut uns leid was wir mit euch anstellen!)Wir entschuldigen uns auch für die ganzen geklauten Zitate und Handlungen, aber wir sind nunmal einfallslos..._

_S_am, Jack ,Daniel und Teal´c sind die Truppe SG-1.

Sam hatte den Auftrag ein Band den Tok´ra zu überreichen,

auf welchem alles über SG-1 und die Unas drinnen stand.

Sam, Jack, Daniel, und Teal´c gingen durch das Stargate auf die Erde. Sam und Jack gingen zu Sams Haus ,

doch als sie ankamen war das Haus durchwühlt worden.

Jack bat Sam seine Wohnung an, und sie sagte nicht Nein.

Es wurde langsam Abend und Sam machte das Essen,denn sie

wollte sich bedanken.

Bablalablabla...

Als Sam am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte Jack schon das frühstück gemacht. Guten morgen sagte sie und bedankte sich für das Frühstück.Als sie fertig gegessen hatte und sich angezogen hatte fragte sie:Jack, was machen wir heute?

Ich schlage vor: ins Kino gehen, oder eine Bootsfahrt.Ich bin eher für das Kino sagte Sam.Meinetwegen und in welchen film gehen wir?In einen romantischen film sagte Sam.Es läuft keiner sagte Jack.Wir können ja in einen Horrorfilm gehen brüllte Jack hinein. Nur wenn ich neben dir sitzen darf sagte Sam.Ja klar,dann müssen wir jetzt los sagte Jack.

Als sie im Kino waren kauften sie sich zusammen Popcorn und zwei

Colas.Dann setzten sie sich auf zwei freie Sitzplätze

Sam hielt sich die Augen zu

(a/n: Schön, hier fängt nun unser Teil an...Bockmist vom feinsten!)

Es war ein Film in dem die Baldwins alle nackt rumliefen, dass fand Sam sehr erotisch. Jack hingegen versuchte seinen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken.

Außerdem war die Filmmusik von den Schinkenbrothers,(Baconbrothers) davon bekam Jack Kopfschmerzen.

Er schaffte es nicht ganz, seinen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken und übergab sich in Sam´s noch halb vollen Popcorn Eimer.

Als Sam nach dem Popcorn griff faste sie in die Kotze was sie sehr abstoßend fand und sie schrie auf weil im Film gerade eine Szene mit einem Schleimmonster lief und es sich genauso anfühlte. Sie sprang auf und der Popkorn Becher Größe „Mein Penis" kippte um und der Inhalt lief über Pack's Schoß. Was Jack zum Aufspringen brachte, wobei er Sam seine Cola über den Kopf schüttete.

Diese wurde sauer und schmierte ihm ihre Chili-Sauce in die Augen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" sagte Jack. "Meine Augen! Ich bin blind!" Er rannt los, schrie hysterisch herum, sah die Stufe nicht und packte sich voll auf die Fresse.

Doch bevor er auf der Erde aufschlug fing ihn ein Mann mit fuchsrotem Haar auf. Dabei schmierte Jack ihn mit Kotze voll, was der Mann sehr abstoßend fand und Jack dann doch fallen ließ.

Jack krachte so heftig auf die Fresse, dass sich seine oberen Zähne in den Kiefer (Sutherland) schoben, welcher hinter ihm stand.

Jack's Zähne flogen Kiefer mitten ins Gesicht und stachen ihm die Augen aus. Nun brüllte Jack erneut auf ,was sich jedoch sehr komisch anhörte. Der Mann mit den roten Haaren ließ irgend einen dummen Spruch ab, so wie er das immer macht, was den ganzen Kinosaal zum Lachen brachte.

Sogar Sam lachte.

Da wurde Jack ganz traurig, fing an zu weinen und wollte sich das Leben nehmen.

"Ich will mir das Leben nehmen!" schrie er.

Also lief Jack raus und hing sich an einem Baum auf.

Als man ihn fand war auch wieder der Mann mit den roten haaren da und als einer fragte wovor sie jetzt stünden sagte er: "Vor einem Baum."

Das fand Sam auch wieder sehr lustig und sie verliebte sich in den Mann, welcher Horatio hieß.

Das fand der Geist von Jack gar nicht toll. Er schwor ihr Rache.

Er war ein ganz, ganz, **böööser** Geist.

Was Sam sehr ungut fand. Und die Leiche von Jack unter ganz vielen anderen Leichen versteckte.

Das brachte ihr zwar nicht viel betreffend den Geist, aber egal.

Da Jack jetzt ein Geist war, hatte er übersinnliche Fähigkeiten und strafte Sam mit Windpocken und Horatio mit Inkontinenz.

Das fand Jack sehr lustig.

Sam fand es scheiße, die Windpocken zu haben.

Also riss sie auf der Straße so einen Reporter/Vampir auf , der sich als Malloy vorstellte. Sie hatte vor, ihn mit Windpocken anzustecken, doch er wirkte sehr verwirrt.

"Keine Angst" sagte Sam, "Ich werde dich vor eine Wahl stellen, die ich nie hatte!"

"Please, dont take a picture. It´s been a bad day," sagte Malloy.

"Hääääääää?" sagte Sam.

"Genau, aber warte kurz," er machte mit seinen Armen eine Bewegung die zum Warten aufforderte. Dann lief er weg. Sam, von den Windpocken gezeichnet, hatte nicht die Kraft hinterher zu rennen .

Horatio ging in die Bahnhofstoilette um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, als er einen Mann mit Koks traf. Der versteckte sich vor ein paar Polizisten, die auch mal mussten. Aber das war unwichtig. Dort traf er auch einen Mann, der die Tochter von Charlize Theron entführt hatte und aussah als bekäme er nicht genug zu essen. Der wollte die Wasserleitung unterm Bahnhofsklo reparieren, doch die war nicht da, denn der Junge hatte Angst vor den Federn.

Dort war auch ein alter Mann, der durch die Toilette flog. Nach ein paar Minuten war sein Anfall vorbei und er ging.

Kurz drauf flog die Toilette in die Luft und alle außer Horatio, der schon vorher gegangen war flogen in die Luft. Als der alte Mann Horatios Pick-up/Wohnmobil sah sagte er:"Nice car. Keep it up."

Dann sagte er noch, Horatio sei wie seine Mutter.

Dann fuhren sie in die Wüste und malten mit ihrem Auto ein Tennisfeld in den Sand und begannen Tennis zu spielen. Dann musste Horatio aber nach Hause, denn seine Mutter machte sich schon Sorgen um ihn. Also fuhr der alte Mann ihn nach Hause, doch den Wagen behielt der Alte und verkaufte ihn an einen Polizisten namens Hutch.

Als Horatio nach Hause kam, traf ihn fast der schlag; Irgendwer hatte seinen Pudel ausgelutscht.

Seine Mutter war an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben, seine Brüder waren an Windpocken eingegangen. Sein Hund war von einem verwirrten Chauffeur eingeebnet worden, und seine Katze hatte seinen Goldfisch gefressen und war daran erstickt.

Das machte Horatio traurig aber seine blinde Schildkröte war ja noch da.

Nein, war sie nicht. Irgend wer hatte sie wohl mit einem Sandwich verwechselt und reingebissen.

Gut, dachte er, dann kann ich auch gehen. Also ging er ohne irgend ein Ziel. Er lief und lief und jedem der es hören wollte oder auch nicht erzählte er das das Leben wie eine Schachtel Pralinen sei, man wisse nie was man bekäme.

Und das das Leben ein Keks sei, und dass er sich wie dieses Häschen aus der Werbung fühle und noch mehr Scheiße, die keiner hören wollte.

Deshalb wurde er eingeliefert.

Sam erfuhr davon und kam ihn sofort besuchen. Doch auch Jack´s Geist, der alte Mann, Hutch, Malloy, Der Entführer von Charlize Therons Tochter und das Gehirn des Planeten Aorus bekamen davon Wind und machten sich auf den Weg in die Nervenheilanstalt.

Doch da war Horatio nicht mehr. Den er hat einen Insassen gefunden, der von K-PAX kam und ihn mit auf seinen Planeten genommen hatte.

Der Planet K-PAX war mit dem Gehirn des Planeten Aorus verwandt, und das mit dem Gehirn, das nicht sterben wollte.

Doch das ist relativ unwichtig für uns.

So beschlossen die anderen, Horatio zu finden und auf die Erde zurück zu bringen.

Sie gründeten eine Liga. Die Liga der extrem außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen.

Sie bestand aus:

Einem Geist (Jack), einem alten Mann (Sean Connery), einem Polizisten (Hutch), einem Vampir (Malloy), einem halb verhungerten Kidnapper (Kevin Bacon), einer Kriegerin (Sam) und ...na ja...einem Gehirn eben.

Doch leider verirrten sie sich im unendlichen Weltall weil alle zu stolz waren um nach dem Weg zu fragen. So landeten sie auf P3X349. Dort wimmelte es nur so von kleinen Jungen die tote Leute sahen, dass stresste Jack unheimlich ab. Also flogen sie weiter.

So landeten sie nach einigem hin und her auf dem Planeten K-Pax.

Hutch dachte an den Film den er jetzt unbedingt sehen wollte.

Der Name des Films war "Der Blob."

Der Film gefiel dem Kidnapper von Charlize Theron's Tochter ( kurz:KVCTT) nicht, denn der mochte seit "Freitag der 13" keine Horrorfilme mehr.

"Wie spät ist es?" fragte Sam das Gehirn.

"Es ist 1...2...3...4...5...6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13..." antwortete es.

"Wie spät ist es?" wieder holte Sam.

"Es ist 4 vor 1" antwortete das Gehirn.

2 Min. später:

"Wie spät ist es?" fragte Sam.

"So spät wie vor 2 Minuten." antwortete Malloy genervt.

"Kann gar nicht sein."

"Ach ja, und wieso nicht?" wollte Malloy wissen.

"Na ja, es kann nicht so spät wie vor 2 Minuten sein weil 2 Minuten vergangen sind." gab Sam zurück.

"Dann ist es eben 2 Minuten später als wie vor 2 Minuten."

Schweigen.

Dann:

"Was wir brauchen, ist ein Plan, der auf dem Verstand fußt." sagte Sean.

"Würde nicht ein Plan reichen, der mit dem Verstand fußt?" wollte Sam wissen.

Sean blickte sie verstört an. "Nix kapiert." meinte er schließlich.

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel. Sean hatte Angst im dunkeln, also lief er los, rannte gegen einen Baum und spießte sich selbst auf.

Sam sah das und begann zu schreien."AAaaaaaaaaahhh!" schrie sie.

"Aber es ist doch dunkel" bemerkte Jack. Also hörte Sam auf zu schreien und lachte über ihre Dummheit. "Hahahahahahaha!" lachte sie.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" wollte das Gehirn wissen.

"Keine Ahnung." antwortete Sam wahrheitsgetreu.

"Ich muss mal Kaka.!" sagte der KVCTT.

"Ich werd dir gleich was mit Kaka..."sagte Jack und griff nach einem Stein.

"Da es dunkel ist brauchen wir erstmal Licht." erklärte Sam.

Da kamen Stephen, William und Daniel Baldwin vorbei. Sie waren gerade Erdbeeren klauen gewesen. Sie gaben der Liga der extrem außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen Lichtzeichen, und fragten dann ob sie ihre Lichtzeichen gesehen hätten. "Ja" sagte Jack "Das war doch S.O.S. oder?"

Dann gaben sie ihnen die Taschenlampen und verschwanden. Und einfach so... waren sie WEG.

Sam machte die Lampe an doch diese war schon leer. Das selbe Schicksal ereilte auch das Gehirn.

Der KVCTT machte seine Lampe an - sie ging!

"Her damit!" sagte Jack und Nahm dem KVCTT die Lampe weg.

"Hey, das ist meine!" sagte der KVCTT.

"Jetzt nicht mehr!" antwortete Jack und grinste dreckig.

Auf einmal sahen sie Alec Baldwin, der als riesige Erdbeere getarnt war.

Das Gehirn hatte große Angst. "Ich habe große Angst" sagte es.

Da erschoss Sam die Erdbeere.

Da kamen nochmal Stephen, William und Daniel.

"Ihr Schweine, ihr habt Alec getötet!" dann verschwanden sie wieder.

Nun wurde es schlagartig wieder hell. "Es ist schlagartig wieder hell geworden" bemerkte Sam.

Nun konnten alle wieder sehen.

"Wir können alle wieder sehen" sagte Sam.

Jack wurde das zu viel und schlug Sam mit der Maglight tot. Sams Geist erschien und sagte:"Jack du hast mich mit der Maglight tot geschlagen."

Da bekam Jack einen Tobsuchtsanfall. Da sie im Auto des Gehirns waren, nahm Jack das Autotelefon und wählte eine Nummer.

"Hey, was soll das?" wollte das Gehirn wissen "Kannst du nicht telefonieren wenn wir da sind?"

"Schon gut, ich bezahl dir den Anruf."

"Darum geht es nicht, ich bekomme die Rechnung monatlich, woher soll ich wissen welches dein-"

"Komm, nimm mein Handy." mischte Malloy sich ein.

"Nein, es ist schon okay, " sagte das Gehirn, "aber-"

„Du bist eine Krämerseele!" rief Malloy.

"Warum sagst du nicht was du wirklich meinst?" fragte das Gehirn.

"Gut: Du bist ein Jude!" sagte Malloy.

Dann begannen alle wahllos durcheinander zu schreien, bis Jack sagte sie sollen die Klappe halten.

"Haltet die Klappe!" sagte er. "Hallo!"

"Ja, hier die Ghostbusters?"

"Ja, ich habe da ein Problem...Mein irrer Freund Horatio, na ja eigentlich mag ich den gar nicht, aber egal, ist auf ihren Planeten entführt worden."

Malloy machte das Fenster auf und Sam wurde rausgesaugt.

"Heh als Malloy das Fenster aufgemacht hat wurde ich aus dem Fenster gesaugt." "Okay, die sammeln wir jetzt nicht mehr auf." sagte Jack.

Er wand sich wieder den Leuten am Telefon zu:"Also können sie uns helfen?"

"Ihr habt ein gewaltiges Problem. Ihr solltet euch damit an die von Without a Trace wenden. Oder an einen Berufsberater." Damit legte Slima auf.

"Okay, und wo finden wir jetzt 'nen Berufsberater?" fragte Jack.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber wie wäre es mit dem?" Das Gehirn zeigte auf ein Schild auf dem Ganzgroß Peschke Berufberater meines Zeichens Privatdetektiv.

"Was issn das für ein Satz?" wollte der KVCTT wissen.

Auf einmal sprang Malloy auf. "Loving you..." sang er, und Jack fiel mit ein. „Row, row, row your boat..."

Da kam Herr Peschke aus seinem Haus gerannt.

"I...will always love you!" schrie er.

Das machte dem Gehirn Kopfaua. Und immer wenn es das hatte wurde es immer dicker und dicker. Doch dieses mal wurde es so dick, dass es platzte. "

Toll, und wer macht die Gehirnstückchen vom Rücksitz?" fragte Malloy. Da kamen zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen vorbei."Wir machen das schon wir haben darin Erfahrung, nicht wahr Vincent?" sagte der schwarze.

"Ich hab Marvin ins Gesicht geschossen." wiederholte Vincent die ganze Zeit monoton.

Da kam Sam und sagte: "Hey, ihr habt mich nicht wieder aufgesammelt. Ach und Vincent wiederholt die ganze Zeit „Ich habe Marvin ins Gesicht geschossen."

"Du entkommst mir nicht!" sagte Sam zu Jack. Dieser wurde verrückt und wurde in Die Klapse eingeliefert. Dort war auch Horatio.

ENDE

_Schöner Scheiß, oder? Dafür ist hauptsächlich Angelo verantwortlich, das will ich hier noch mal wiederholen!_

_Ach, aber du natürlich nicht, was Missy?_

_Kaum, aber danke. Ich will dir nicht die Lorbeeren klauen._

_ACHTUNG: Missy ist mit schuld! Nicht nur ich! haben es alle gehört?_

_Ja Angelo, haben sie. Gut, beenden wir dieses wahllose zeug und sagen Tschüss!_

_Missy und Angelo: TSCHÜSS!_


End file.
